This invention relates to a device such as is used in restaurants and stores to display names of items that are on sale and their prices.
An important objective achieved with the new display device is to permit changing information that is displayed by simply withdrawing from the display panel a strip that contains printed matter identifying the item or items on sale and substituting a strip showing other items.
Another important objective achieved with the invention is to make those parts which are interchangeable to accomplish display of different information removable and installable without requiring use of tools.